Hannah Bluefeather (Venables)
(To be edited soon!) About Hannah Bluefeather: (To come soon) Name: Hannah Venables (Bluefeather) Titles: Queen/Empress of Austria, Governor of Hannover in Bobland, Governor of Tortuga and the Tortuga Province of Driftwood, High Officer and Captain in the EITC, Duchess of Argyll, Master Templar, Fourth in command of the Templars, Vice President of Venables and Wellington Entertainment Company, Lord Treasurer and Third in command of the EITC, a member of the Council of Lords, Commisioner of the EITC CID, and Elite Connoisseur. Also, she is Princess of Spain, England, and France, and has other various titles. Husband: Lieutenant General Richard Venables Children: Unknown (Richard and Hannah are expecting a daughter named Emelia Venables) (More updates/info from Richard and Hannah to come soon) Hannah Bluefeather lives in Port Royal and in a castle somewhere with Richard. She travels all over the place (in roleplay) with her family and friends. Description of Hannah Bluefeather: Physical Description: Medium sized, has brown hair and eyes, her hair is a braid with bangs, and a blue streak running through her hair. Sometimes she has blonde hair. Her eye color changes depending on her mood. Her skin is almost bulletproof and she has lighter skin. She loves to smile and has pink/red lips. Her hair is sort of long and she can fly sometimes. She is really friendly and beautiful. Gender: Female Personality: Friendly, charming, loving, generous, cunning, sometimes deceitful, smart, strong, moody, dangerous, Background History: Lives on Port Royal. Grew up in a wealthy royal family, was betrayed by her father Pearson Wright and joined her family in the East India Trading Company. Hannah Bluefeather is the Queen of Austria. She married Richard Venables, a great leader, who was a Lieutenant General for Great Britain. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow with an extremely poisonous bluefeather arrow, (her specialty). and her sword that glows blue. She is extremely friendly and sometimes she is easily distracted. Since she is a woman, Hannah Bluefeather may seem small, but she can kick butt. Looks can be decieving. Hannah Bluefeather is beautiful and highly intelligent but is skilled in combat. She is very attractive and is charming. Hannah Bluefeather has anger management issues every once in a while. Hannah Bluefeather's favorite food is ice cream. Hannah Bluefeather is part vampire, dragon, and other things, and is "immortal". She has only a few weaknesses, which she promises not to tell anyone. Sometimes she has to drink this "red rum" to prevent her from becoming extremely angry. She usually tries to stay away from fighting, though, and is a very peaceful person.You just don't want to get on her bad side, and you especially don't want to make her angry, savvy? (To be continued...) '''Other Info:' Age: 30 Royal Status: Queen/Empress of Austria Relationship: Married Other Stuff: Ships: Midnight Dancer: War Brig Sea King: War Galleon Bountyhunter Lion: War Frigate Star-Chaser Lion: War Sloop Family: Pearson Wright- Father Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers)- Mother Johnny Goldtimbers- Grandfather Sir Richard Venables- Husband Matthieu Venables (O'Malley)- Brother Rhys O'Malley- Nephew Claire Sagui- Sister Roberta Moon- Sister Cadet- Brother George Sailward- Brother Ben Squidskull- Brother Stardust- Sister Syko- Brother Halle- Sister John Breasly- Uncle Elizabeth Bane- Cousin King: Pet Lion Blaze: Pet Dragon Inferno: Pet Dragon Cheesy: Pet Dragon (To be continued...) Gallery: Game-of-thrones-khaleesi.png|Hannah Bluefeather Tumblr n56ukcDS4d1tygvn9o1 500.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather's loving Husband, Richard Got-game-of-thrones-31014022-500-500.png|Hannah and Richard Venables AXdcY.png|Richard in his Eitc Uniform Templarcross.png|The Templar cross Venablesmmmm.png|Another picture of Richard Matthew.png|Hannah's brother, Matthew O'Malley Hannah.png|Hannah as a Master Templar Daenerys_and_Jorah_2x08-1.jpg|Richard asking Hannah to marry him. main-qimg-c2a83d542a7351af03f35b022bdddc67.png|Hannah's sister Claire and her mother Grace Goldtimbers (with blonde hair) got-game-of-thrones-31604500-500-281.png|Hannah's good friend Sir Joseph Grey. Dany-jorah-market-1.png|Hannah and Richard getting married. <3 Daenerys-Targaryen-with-Doreah-and-Irri-daenerys-targaryen-24490124-480-352.png|Hannah and her friends after the wedding. dany-and-jorah-jorah-and-daenerys-34187999-640-360 copy.png|The happy couple! :) 0-4.jpg|Hannah's dragons named Inferno, Blaze, and Cheesy. daenerys-and-jorah-wallpaper.jpg|Hannah Venables (Bluefeather), Richard Venables, and her dragons. 250px-Dany&TheSilver.jpg|Hannah riding her horse, Snowball 401-1901___00-00-20.jpg|Hannah with one of her dragons named Inferno. GameOfThrones_Daenerys-Jorah_01.jpg|Another picture of Hannah and Richard 64630_1390347233_100_100.jpg|Richard holding Hannah's hand. Daenerys_1x03.png|Hannah and Richard riding their horses.